


The weight of waiting

by leiascully



Category: Kal Ho Naa Ho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aman waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weight of waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-epilogue  
> A/N: For a drabble challenge.  
> Disclaimer: _Kal Ho Naa Ho_ and all related characters are the property of Karan Johar and YashRaj Films. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Aman alone in the hospital bed with his memories, looking at his curled fingers dusky against the starched white of the hospital sheet. The electrodes cool against his chest - they never warmed, no matter how long they were on. Naina would come in the morning, with the sadness in her dark eyes and Rohit's ring on her slender hand and Rohit at her shoulder with his own sadness written over his face. Aman sighed. It was late. They had made his mother go home and the English programs on television were no comfort. He thought of Naina, laughing, in love.


End file.
